Home by korinara in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sai & Sakura. .:. Sai foi para casa e pintou quinze figuras de tigres, cães e Sakura. .:. COMPLETA


_OneShot SaiSaku**  
**_

_**Classificação etária: M**_

_Romance/Pitadas de Drama e Angst  
_

_**Fandom:** Naruto_

_**Shipper**: Sai&Saku_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.  
_

_**Autora****:** Korinara  
_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
_

_**Do Original: "**Home"  
_

_**Sinopse: **Sai foi para casa e pintou quinze figuras de tigres, cães e Sakura.**  
**_

_**N/T:** Essa fanfic foi escrita em 2008. Todas as informações que a autora pode recolher é referente a esse período.  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Lar**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Se alguém dissesse a Sakura, quando era uma criança de doze anos, agarrada às esperanças e a um menino que mal sabia seu nome ou sequer se importava consigo, que sete anos mais tarde, ela estaria vivendo em algum lugar que não seria a Vila Oculta da Folha, ela teria rido. Sakura teria balançado a cabeça e perguntado se essa pessoa precisava de ajuda para chegar ao hospital, porque havia, claramente, algo de errado em seu cérebro.

Se alguém lhe dissesse, quando era apenas uma criança de quinze anos, enterrando o rosto em qualquer ombro disponível e ainda agarrada ao menino que, agora sabia seu nome, mas desejava que nunca o tivesse, que quatro anos mais tarde ela estaria sozinha na vida, com apenas um homem chamado Sai que mal podia forçar uma risada de vez em quando, que seria o unico a lhe fazer companhia, ela teria se virado e se afastado. Teria cerrado os punhos, porque esse era claramente um cenário em que Sakura preferiria _morrer._

Se alguém lhe dissesse que quando ela era uma jovem mulher de dezessete anos, tudo o que possuía caberia enfiado às pressas em uma mochila jogada nas costas e nada mais, porque não havia mais _nada_ a se apegar, que nos dois anos seguintes não haveria mais uma Vila Oculta da Folha e que nunca mais haveria um lugar para onde voltar, ela teria sentado no chão e chorado. Teria lamentado e chorado e lamentado, porque essa era claramente a mais pura verdade.

.

.

* * *

Sai não havia pintado nada desde o incidente. Nada além de um boneco desengonçado sobre a superficie da areia. Emoções, pensou, poderia simplesmente ter vivido sem elas. Raízes, pensou novamente, estavam tomando o melhor de si.

A equipe sete tinha feito isso com ele, tornando-o triste, incapaz de desenhar, pintar, escrever, cantar, dançar, _criar._ Ele _poderia_ fazê-lo, com certeza. Não se pode perder tal talento do dia para a noite. Mas não poderia fazê-lo de forma eficaz ou nada que remotamente lembrasse uma de suas pinturas feitas no passado. Mesmo se a nomeasse, a pintura simplemente não possuía a mesma emoção. Ou talvez não possuisse mesmo.

Isso era com certeza um hiato criativo.

Ele ficou surpreso por ter sequer sobrevivido. Após o ataque inicial de Pain, Sai pode sentir o calor da explosão, os escombros e os cacos de vidro lacerarem sua pele. Tudo ficou escuro a partir desse momento. Mas quando acordou, viu-se coberto de lama e Sakura estava debruçada sobre si, chorando, com o rosto sujo de sangue e cabelos amarrados às pressas em um rabo de cavalo. —Sai, você está vivo.— E ela o abraçou. E aquilo era tudo o que restara da Folha para si.

.

.

* * *

Sai, Sakura e uns seletos shinobi permaneceram vivos. Tsunade havia morrido. Shizune também. Kakashi da mesma maneira. Seus amigos, todos, haviam morrido. Naruto não havia retornado para a Vila e eles simplesmente não ouviram mais falar sobre Pain novamente. Não precisaria ser muito inteligente para ligar uma coisa à outra. Aqueles que sobreviveram ou morreram (suicídio havia ganho popularidade) ou desertaram. Mas, realmente, como alguém poderia fugir quando não se havia mais _nada do qual_ desertar_?_

Então Sai deixou de lado suas _ferramentas artisticas_ e ficou ao lado de Sakura, e após um ano vivendo num campo de refugiados, todos os sobreviventes deixaram a Folha e suas memórias e seus companheiros mortos para trás.

* * *

A Areia os recebeu de braços abertos. Gaara expressou abertamente sua tristeza pela desgraça da Folha, mas o mais importante, e algo mais secreto, sobre o desaparecimento de Naruto. O Kage deu a eles uma residência temporária, aqueles que haviam sobrevivido à viagem até lá, é claro, e a viagem parecia muito mais complicada quando se está ferido e doente e sujo e triste e sem esperanças. Esses foram reabilitados à sua plena saúde e muito em breve tomaram cargos de oficiais shinobi da Areia. Aqueles que não desejaram tornar-se ninjas, continuaram sua vida e tomaram caminhos diferentes.

A família de Gaara recebera Sakura por um tempo. Kankurou nunca ficava realmente em casa, de qualquer maneira, e Temari, bem... após o noticia da morte de Shikamaru, não havia muito mais para si também. Gaara apareceria periodicamente para perguntar como Sakura estava se sentindo ou dar-lhe os relatórios sobre o que havia descoberto sobre o paradeiro de Naruto. Era sempre a mesma coisa: nada.

A Hitai-ate da Areia que usava começou a tornar-se muito pesada, então ela a retirou.

Sai nunca chegara a colocá-la.

.

.

* * *

Depois de um ano, Sakura cansou de chorar e se cansou de trabalhar e sair em missões com os ninja da Areia (os quais nem sequer conhecia), e assim tornou-se uma residente em tempo integral do hospital. Ela manteve sua hitai-ate, mas a partir do momento que não deixara mais a Vila da Areia, simplesmente não precisava mais usá-la.

Após um mau desempenho _proposital_, fora designada outra prova para Sai, a qual ele propositalmente não fez. Ele ficava proximo de Sakura no hospital— quando seu trabalho nos "arquivos públicos" lhe permitia, é claro; disseram-lhe que ele tinha uma capacidade de organização impecável, como uma sombra, quieto, observador, quase nunca falava. Sai não gostava de perder amigos—de perder pessoas. Quem gostava? Então, fazia-lhe todo o sentido ficar perto de Sakura sempre que podia.

.

.

* * *

Eles se aproximaram de forma tranquila e sutil, almoçando juntos, discutindo coisas, mas nada sobre a Folha ou Naruto nem Sasuke. Sakura contava sobre seu dia no hospital e Sai dizia-lhe algumas coisas sobre o que conhecia. Em algum momento, Sakura desenhou um cão em um guardanapo em um Café que costumavam frequentar, e Sai seguiu o exemplo da amiga e desenhou um tigre perfeitamente rajado em outro.

Ele foi para casa e pintou quinze tigres, cães e Sakura naquela noite.

.

.

* * *

Inevitavelmente, Sakura começou a_ receber propostas_.

Ele deixaria flores do deserto no cubículo que chamavam de _Enfermaria_, deixava uma garrafa de vinho nos degraus de seu novo apartamento —"_um pequeno presente de inauguração_," escrito em um bilhete. Não era assustador, mas não chegava a ser doce, e quando Sakura contou a Sai sobre tal, ele franziu a testa e meditou na maneira _Sai de Ser. _

E sorriu.

O interior de Sakura revirou-se.

—Você não faz isso há anos.— disse, principalmente para si mesma, saboreando um pouco de sua bebida.

—Eu não faço?— perguntou simplesmente, deixando o sorriso apagar-se devagarzinho.

—Não, não tem feito. Não faça isso novamente.

—Pensei que o momento pedisse por isso.

—O momento não pediu nada.

—Quem é o homem te deixando presentes?

—Eu não sei.

—Gostaria que eu descobrisse?

Ninguém falou por um tempo. Sakura engoliu em seco. Sai considerou-a fixamente; intensamente.

—Não. Eu vou saber quando ele _quiser_ que eu saiba.

.

.

* * *

As flores e as garrafas de vinho e as palavras doces pararam abruptamente. Duas semanas se passaram, e depois dois meses, e depois disso, Sakura tocou novamente no assunto com Sai.

—Ele parou de me mandar presentes,— disse calmamente, tomando um gole de sua água.

—Entendo.

—Você sabe por que ele faria isso?

—Talvez tenha sido ameaçado.

—Por quem?

—Talvez ... foi ameaçado por um amigo de Sakura.— E sorriu.

Sakura se encolheu. —Sai. Você não fez isso.

—Eu não faço um monte de coisas.

—Quem era ele?

—Era um ex-paciente seu. Pedi-lhe educadamente para parar de lhe enviar presentes.

—Por quê? Por que você faria isso, Sai?

Outro sorriso.

Sakura esfregou as têmporas. —Eu pedi para não fazer. Você nunca teria feito algo parecido com isto há quatro anos.

Ele tocou a mão feminina, franzindo a testa. Seus dedos estavam frios.

Sai estava aprendendo rápido.

.

.

* * *

Eles foram morar juntos.

—Para a posteridade,— disse Sai.

—Somos apenas bons amigos,— disse Sakura.

Ninguém nunca mais enviou presentes para Sakura novamente.

.

.

* * *

Sai pintou cinco retratos em uma semana e nomeou a todos por "Sakura", e os empilhou e jogou-os fora sempre que terminava.

As fronteiras foram ultrapassadas durante uma noite quando Sakura deixou-se cair no sofá, cansada de um dia desgastante no hospital, repleta de excesso de trabalho mal pago, e não percebeu que Sai já estava dominando o sofá naquele momento.

Ela deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas acidentalmente e bateu com cabeça em seu ombro com força, mas ele apenas resmungou e olhou para ela, e Sakura moveu-se rapidamente e engatinhou na intenção de dar o fora do sofá, desculpando-se rapidamente e viu Sai gemer e Sai viu Sakura lamber os lábios e deixar-se cair novamente e encaixar-se no espaço entre as pernas masculinas, a cabeça feminina pousando em seu abdômen para ouvir aqueles ruidos costumeiros do estômago, barulhos que se consegue ouvir quando se pressiona uma orelha a eles e simplesmente se poe a escutar.

.

.

* * *

Sai não ligava muito para fronteiras e ele nunca as tivera.

—Se você gosta tanto dela, apenas beije-a.— sua colega de trabalho já idosa lhe dissera, e por isso ele o fez.

Ele entrou no apartamento, agarrou-a firme e segurou a parte de trás da cabeça feminina no lugar,— exatamente como a mulher lhe tinha dito— e a beijou —assim como a mulher lhe tinha dito— e segurou-a contra si— exatamente como a mulher lhe dissera— e ele não tinha certeza se sabia o que fazer depois disso,— porque a mulher não lhe dissera mais nada. Sakura se afastou, em estado de choque e um pouco abalada, e sussurrou seu nome uma vez.

Ele olhou para os lábios femininos.

E ela o beijou.

.

.

* * *

Eles estavam na cama e ela jazia entre os joelhos masculinos, e ele lhe beijava o ombro do jeito que ela gostava que o fizesse, suas mãos começaram a passear sob o short da moça e brincar com suas peças intimas.

E Sakura segurou a respiração e, em seguida, segurou a mão dele e então começou a pressionar os quadris contra os dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e gemer.

Sai se tocara e Sakura começara a tirar as próprias roupas, e agora, _ela_ o estava tocando, e passou a deslizá-lo para dentro de si em um movimento uno— e agora, ambos moviam-se juntos, e depois disso, tudo passara a ser puro instinto para Sai— e ele não durou muito depois disso, o que lhe gerara um leve constrangimento, porque isso não deveria durar cerca de uma _hora, pelo menos,_ de acordo com os livros? Agora, depois de recuperar-se das sensações, eles estavam tentando novamente.

Não durou uma hora, apenas trinta minutos, mas foi bom e Sakura ficara saciada e dormindo em seu ombro.

.

Ele pintou um retrato do céu naquela noite e o chamou de _"Lar"_, e Sakura o emoldurou e colocou-o na parede.

.

* * *

Se alguém lhe dissesse, quando era apenas uma criança de doze anos, que se preocupava com seu cabelo e sua testa grande e coisas fúteis, que dez anos depois ela estaria apaixonada por um homem chamado Sai, que a amava muito e que era um pouco arisco, mas ainda assim muito doce, ela teria sorrido. Teria batido palmas e perguntado se eles viveriam felizes para sempre, e esperaria que a resposta fosse _sim._

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_**N/T:**  
_

_Gatinhas, essa aí é mais uma criação da Fallacy. Ela é ótima, não acham?  
_

_Bom, bonecas, como resultado do Poll, tivemos AkaSaku como primeiro lugar ;D - logo logo estaremos com eles por aqui.  
_

_Mas então, eu curto SaiSaku - então trouxe um algo bittersweet pra gente ;D  
_

_(digam pra hime: curtiram?)  
_

_...  
_

_Bonitonas, amanhã volto com Laying Claim e em seguida, o final de Veneer.  
_

_Bjitos de monte,  
_

_Hime._

* * *

_**ps:**  
_

_Galerinha, eu sei eu sei, to atrasada com contatos das leitoras, ne *apanha*  
_

_meninas, peço um pouquinho mais de tempo, no domingo de manhã passo aqui e ponho tudo em dia, ok. ;DD  
_


End file.
